D'étranges retrouvailles!
by Lulu-Marylou
Summary: Point de vue de Renesmée après hésitation, elle étudie a la fac d'Harvard où Edward travail en prof. Elle y fera plusieurs rencontre et tentera de caché le secret familial.Amie avc Mélanie, Maxime. Jacob arrive, et encore bien d'autre gens non soupsconné!


Bonjour a tous et à toutes! Nous créeons notre propre story, à vrai dire c'est notre toute première mais nous allons vous en créer bien d'autres et de tous genre. Cette fiction est principalement du point de vue de **Renesmée**. C'est après hésitation, elle est a l'université d'Harvard et va faire plusieurs rencontres. Les Volturis sont toujours en vie dans notre story!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 1**

-AAAAALLLLLIIIIICCCCCEEEEE ! Criai-je.

Où est-t-elle ? Ah, je vois tante Rose accourir avec maman qui, comme d'habitude, traîne les pieds. Alice, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, arrive vers moi, je comprends. Mais elle joue le jeu comme même.

-Oui, qui-a-t-il Renesmée ? Dit-elle d'un ton mesquin.  
-Achète le moi ! S'il te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît !  
-Que devrait-elle encore t'acheter ? Demande Bella.

Ma tante et moi la regardons d'un air ahuri. Mais c'est évident.

-Le nouveau sac Guess ! Répondons-nous à l'unisson.

Exaspéré, ma mère lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fois, elle ne proteste pas ; elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre les folies de tata Alice.

-Alors . . . je vais prendre le bleu. Dis-je en prenant le sac dans ma main.  
-Ah non ! Tu prends le blanc. Voyons . . ., dis Alice en parcourant les rayons, voila c'est celui-là qu'il y avait dans ma vision. Ajoute-t-elle en me montrant un sac magnifique.  
-Ah oui il est mieux comme ça. Fait remarquer une voix derrière nous.

C'est alors que six grands yeux ronds fixe ma mère. Il est vrai que de toutes les filles de la fratrie Cullen, mise à part grand-mère, c'est elle qui déteste le plus la mode et qui ne juge en rien le style vestimentaire des autres.

-Tu es sur que sa va, Bella ? Plaisante Rose en posant sa main sur le front de ma mère.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai je me sens très fiévreuse, on devrait peut-être rentrer pour ne contaminer personne.  
-Si tu veux, de toutes façons demain c'est la rentrée et il faut que je me prépare et . . . papa aussi.  
-Ah non ! S'exclame Alice, Renesmée tu peux tenir tête à ta mère tu sais, elle nous fait de la comédie ! On est en train de faire du shopping là !  
-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées toi ! Lance ma mère.  
-Si Nessie tu veux rentrer alors on rentre. Déclare Rose, incapable de me tenir tête,elle ne peut rien me refuser ^^

En allant à la voiture on entend Alice grommeler  
« Ce n'est pas juste, vous n'êtes pas marrantes les filles ».

De retour à la maison, ma mère saute de la voiture et court jusqu'à la villa. Elle ouvre la porte pour sauter dans les bras de mon père. Mais, à son plus grand regret, elle n'y trouve que Carlisle et Esmée, l'un enlacé dans les bras de l'autre sur le grand canapé.

-Désoler ma chérie, mais il est parti chasser avec les garçons il y a environ une heure, lui dit ma grand-mère de sa douce voix.  
-Mais, ajoute grand-père, croit moi il ne voulait pas partir sans t'avoir dit en revoir.

La mine boudeuse de maman, laisse place à un grand sourire comme lorsqu'elle me regard quand je suis avec mon père.

-On parle de moi ? Dit une voix qui m'est bien familière.

Elle est aussi familière à ma mère, qui se retourne en disant :

-Mais vous savez que vous êtes le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde Mr. Cullen.^^  
-Mm . . . je sais oui, mais j'espérais être surtout le votre. Lui répond-t-il en l'enlaçant.  
-Mais vous êtes bien gourmand, dites-moi ?

Mon père fait mine de réfléchir.

-Mm . . . ca se pourrait bien.  
-Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Et tout en se regardant, ils s'embrassent passionnément. J'adore les voir comme ça, heureux. Mais c'est aussi dans ces moment là que tonton Emmett sort une de ses blagues qui gâche ce bel instant.

-Bon vous savez les pièces en haut avec un lit, ça s'appelle une chambre. Bah ce n'est pas pour la déco qu'on les a mis. Alors abstinence.

Sur ce, il passe entre mes parents et le sépare de deux mètres.

-Non, t'as appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui. Toi Emmett Cullen, mon frère. Réplique mon père, en prenant de nouveau ma mère dans ces bras.  
-Gna gna gna gna gna gna

Est la seule chose que mon oncle réussit à dire. De plus il fait sa mine boudeuse, ce qui nous fait tous rire.

-Et tout le monde, venez m'aider à porter les sacs ! S'écrie Alice déjà dans le garage.  
-Parce qu'il y en à beaucoup ? Rétorqua Emmett.  
-Ben . . . comme d'habitude, le coffre de ma Porsche et celui de celle de Rose.  
-Ah les filles . . . j'vous jure. . .  
-Qu'est ce qu'elles ont les filles ? S'exclame Rosalie en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête  
-Euh rien, rien. . .Elles sont super ! ...  
-Et bien Emmett, tu n'avais rien à faire pendant de tes journées, c'est ça ? Demande Papa à ce dernier, maintenant je sais ce que tu pourras faire, un nouveau dressing pour les filles.^^  
-Parce que tu ne pourras pas le faire avec nous toi ? Réplique tonton Emmett.  
-Oh comment ça nous ? Je te signal qu'il a dit Emmett et pas Emmett et Jasper. Dit mon deuxième oncle en descendant vers le garage.  
-Moi, reprend mon père, j'aurais des cours à préparer, je n'aurais même plus le temps pour ma famille. . . Soupire-t-il en serrant ma mère dans ses bras et en m'embrassant sur le front.  
-Vous n'aurez pas assez de temps pour vous ? Je n'en jurerais pas moi. Rigole mon idiot d'oncle.  
-Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Se fâche Alice, vous venez ou pas ?  
-On arrive, crions-nous, tous en cœur, en nous dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Une fois le travail finit et les derniers sacs monté, mon père et ma mère s'installent devant le majestueux piano noir de Papa. Rosalie assisse sur les genoux de son mari, feuillète un magasine de mode. Malgré les mouvements brusques et réguliers d'Emmett, elle ne prête aucune attention aux combat que se livre mes oncle aux échecs. La douce mélodie de ma mère se fait sentir et tournant mon regard vers mes parents je me laisse bercer par la musique. En arrière fond les encouragements d'Alice pour son mari pimente la berceuse avec des paroles très. . .  
Soudain plus un son ne se fait entendre. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois mon père, le regard inquiet tourné derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit, Alice, debout, figé, le regard vide. Tous le monde cesse à ses occupations et observe ma tante. Déjà Jasper est à son côté la regardant avec douceur et inquiétude.  
Puis comme si de rien n'était elle revient avec nous. Elle me regard en souriant puis se tourne vers Papa :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Promet le moi ! Lui dit-elle en sautant à moitié sur mon père.  
-Mais te promettre quoi Alice ?  
. . .

Alors qu'elle est votre réaction pour ce premier chapitre? Donnés vos impressions et laisser des reviews !

Quelle est la prédiction d'Alice?

A bientôt pour un 2eme chapitre!


End file.
